


Supernatural Beach Party, Castiel

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Gets New Clothes (Supernatural), Clothes, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Cas changes his clothes.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Castiel

Meg had been correct; taking his shoes off had been an improvement. He wasn't so sure about the rest of the outfit. It was true, his jacket was more than a little cumbersome. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed to wear shorts or the bright over-sized shirt with giant flowers she'd picked for him. He had a feeling he looked comical. Dean certainly wouldn't approve. 

He sighed. He would at least have to show Meg before changing back into his regular clothes. He stepped out of the small changing booth and braced himself for whatever jab she was going to lob his way. 

She smiled. “Isn't that better, Clarence?”

“...Yes, I believe it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
